Terpenes are valuable bioproducts for use in various industries, including biofuel, pharmaceutical, healthcare, and food industry sectors. Extracting terpenes from plants can be costly with inconsistencies in yield and purity. There is a need for additional tools and processes to enable effective production of terpenes from different bioresources.